Herederos de la Voluntad del fuego
by kenny sNape
Summary: Tras la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, la nueva generación de Konoha descubre la importancia de la Voluntad del Fuego, a través de las historias que escucharan de supervivientes de la guerra. Es una pequeña serie de one-shot's, con actuaciones especiales, espero lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, bueno esta es una serie de One-Shot's, aunque todos tienen un tema en común, cada historia es independiente una de otra, espero sea de su agrado.

Ningún personaje me pertenece, y no gano nada a cambio.

El legendario y original trio Ino-Shika-Cho.

Allí se encontraban los 3, habían llegado algo temprano, debido a la insistencia de su compañero Inojin, éste, temiendo por la furia de su madre si se encontraban por un segundo retrasados, había arrastrado con él a sus dos compañeros al monumento levantado en conmemoración a la alianza entre los clanes Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka. Desde hace unas semanas los padres de los genin les habían dicho que tendrían una reunión muy importante en ese lugar, así que desde muy temprano el pequeño Yamanaka se dio a la tarea de buscar a sus compañeros y arrastrarlos hasta allí.

-¿Estas seguro de que era hoy?, Inojin – Preguntaba su compañero, tallándose sus ojos claros, su cabello amarrado en una cola, hacían que sus cabellos salieran disparados como una piña, el símbolo de su playera hacia alusión al mismo del clan Nara, y su pereza era de las muchas cosas que heredó de su padre, el pequeño Shikadai, una copia casi exacta de Shikamaru, se recostó en el pasto, amenazando con dormir su merecida siesta.

\- Shikadai – interrumpió una niña regordeta, de piel morena, comía insistentemente una bolsa de papas – Estoy segura de que es hoy – engullo más papas – Confío en Inojin, después de todo, es igual de neurótico que su mamá.

\- ¡No soy neurótico! – chilló poniéndose rojo – sólo no quiero que me regañen por su culpa.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando los vio discutir, eran exactamente como sus padres, le recordaba la primera vez que reunieron a sus hijos en el monumento, y el saldo fue, un Shikamaru con el ojo morado, una Ino roja de la furia, y, Chouji temeroso de comer sus papas. Salió de los árboles y sus pisadas alertaron al trio.

-¿Abuelito? – preguntó ChouChou, viendo que Choza Akimichi se acercaba con su sonrisa bonachona. Choza vestía un conjunto de prendas negras con una cinta amarrada a su cintura y sus sandalias, su cabello seguía igual de largo, pintado de rojo, y su inseparable cinta blanca en la frente. Camino hasta llegar a su altura y les dedico una cálida mirada, para después posar sus ojos en el monumento. Los niños que, antes de su llegada estaban causando alboroto, veían curiosos al corpulento hombre, hasta que su nieta rompió el silencio otra vez.

-¿Tu nos enseñaras la formación Ino-Shika-Cho? – Preguntó con curiosidad, acompañada de las caritas curiosas de sus amigos.

\- No, yo no puedo enseñarles eso – él hombre posó una mano en la cabeza de su nieta, revolviendo su cabellera – Ni sus padres pueden enseñarles eso.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó confundido Inojin – pero si ellos no pueden…

\- Esto será problemático – interrumpió Shikadai, levantándose del pasto y viendo al Akimichi – sabía que no debía entrar en la Academia, podía dedicarme a cuidar a los ciervos y ser un campesino – dijo con voz aburrida, causando la risa del hombre.

\- No cabe duda – dijo después de parar de reír – eres idéntico a Shikaku – el niño puso atención al escuchar el nombre de su abuelo y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Escuchen – Dijo Choza, tomando asiento frente a la piedra que representaba el clan Akimichi e invitó a los niños a sentarse frente a él – La razón de esta reunión no es para practicar ningún Jutsu, sus padres organizaron esta reunión para que ustedes sepan la importancia de la alianza entre nuestros clanes para Konoha.

-¿Es una de esas aburridas pláticas como las que tiende a dar Aburame-sensei en la Academia? – preguntó la niña abriendo otra bolsa de papas.

-Puede que sea aburrida, pero si no lo hago Shikaku e Inoichi me lo recriminaran algún día. – El hombre dio otra carcajada, mientras los niños lo veían con curiosidad. Ellos sabían que el abuelo de su amiga fue compañeros de sus abuelos, pero su conocimiento era casi nulo, puesto que sus padres no hablaban mucho de ellos. – El caso es – volvió a tomar la palabra – Ustedes, como genin, son separados entres grupos, y cada grupo es formado dependiendo las habilidades de cada uno para encontrar el balance perfecto. La organización de cada equipo corresponde al Hokage – Dijo sabiamente.

Los niños lo escuchaban con un poco de aburrimiento, sonaba a una clase de la Academia, y todos pensaban que una vez que se graduarán se olvidarían de ello, pero estaban en un completo error. ChouChou les dio una bolsa de papas a sus compañeros para evitar que se durmieran a medio sermón mie tras ella engullía sus papas.

-Ningún equipo es elegido a la suerte, y el suyo esta entre ellos, y así como los equipos son organizados, los Jounin encargados de cada equipo son seleccionados cuidadosamente. Aún recuerdo cuando formaron a los equipos de la generación de sus padres, eran conocidos como los 9 de Konoha.

\- ¿Los 9 de Konoha? – Shikadai miraba interrogante.

\- Si, 9 shinobis que pusieron el alto el nombre de Konoha, y a ellos se les unió un equipo más, para formar a los 12 de Konoha. Entre ellos está su maestro, Shino Aburame.

\- ¡EHHHHHHH! – Los tres tenían cara de asombro – Pero es tremendamente aburrido – dijo la niña morena.

\- Ella tiene razón – apoyo Inojin – Nadie más que Sarada aguanta sus clases, todos caemos dormidos.

\- Puede que sea aburrido, pero el equipo de Shino es el mejor en cuanto a reconocimiento, teniendo tres ninjas con habilidades de detección únicas, Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga. Esos equipos fueron hechos por el Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

\- ¿Cómo era el equipo de papá? – Pregunto su nieta.

\- Bueno – Pensó un momento – Según las palabras de Asuma, un vago, un comilon y una neurótica no era una buena combinación – Los niños rieron al saber la descripción de sus papás – pero, su amistad hizo que su trabajo en equipo floreciera, siendo dignos líderes de su clan.

\- ¿Quiénes eran el otro equipo? – Pregunto Inojin, la curiosidad de los niños había echo sonreír a Choza.

\- Por su puesto, Sasuke, Sakura y El séptimo, Naruto, ese equipo fue el más raro, ahora son grandes shinobis, pero en sus inicios, dos niños marginados, uno por lástima y el otro por contener al Nueve colas, y una Kunoichi que todos decían, carecía de talento. ¿Quién iba a pensar en ese entonces que ellos serían los salvadores del mundo ninja.

Choza levanto a vista hacia el cielo, los árboles desprendían sus hojas, que bailaban al son del viento – Todos ellos – dijo volviéndolos a ver – heredaron la voluntad de fuego del mismísimo Primer Hokage, a través de sus maestros. Así como sus abuelos y yo la heredamos.

-Señor Akimichi – dijo el Nara – ¿Cómo era mi abuelo? – Choza lo miro a los ojos y después observó a Inojin, ambos lo miraban interrogante. Un sentimiento de nostalgia se instaló en el estómago de Choza, tal parece que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, a través de esos niños podía ver a sus amigos. La sombra de Shikaku e Inoichi vivían en ellos. Suspiro, al fin y al cabo era el motivo por el cual los niños estaban reunidos allí, y ese pedazo de historia era importante para que comprendieran lo que significaban esas piedras.

\- Nosotros, y me incluyo, no éramos muy diferentes a como ustedes lo son o lo son sus padres – esbozó una sonrisa – Shikaku era conocido, por los que fuimos compañeros de escuela, como el vago de la escuela, no había clase donde no durmiera, y, si él no dormía es porque algo terrible iba a suceder – los niños rieron ante la descripción, pues sabían que Shikadai era exactamente igual. – En cambio Inoichi, era callado, no porque fuera tímido, sino que su lengua siempre terminaba metiéndolo en problemas, nunca podía expresar bien sus ideas, y terminaba siendo la burla de todos.

\- ¿Y tu, abuelito? – dijo ChouChou con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Yo? – Lo pensó un momento – era el inutil de la clase, siempre era el último en todo, y siempre estaba castigado junto con Shikaku e Inoichi, éramos conocidos como el legendario trio de perdedores. – Los niños reían, imaginando las trazadas que hacían sus abuelos en su época de estudiantes – Éramos jóvenes – continuo Choza, cuando dejaron de reír – y a pesar de nuestro desastre, conseguimos graduarnos, algo increíble para todos, y fue cuando recibimos esto – de su bolsillo saco un pendiente sencillo – esto nos lo dio el Tercer Hokage, claro cuando aún estaba el Segundo Hokage al mando, él nos dijo, que seríamos ninjas talentosos, pero que nos faltaba motivación.

-¿Motivación? – preguntaron los 3 niños, a lo que el Akimichi asintió. Una hoja cayó en su mano y el recuerdo inundo su cerebro.

 _\- Shikaku, Inoichi y Choza – Había dicho Hiruzen, mientras observaba a los recién graduados. - ¿Saben por qué los he traído aquí? – Los tres observaron el lugar, había 4 piedras, cada una tenía un símbolo distinto, y los tres ninjas los reconocían como el símbolo de sus clanes, a excepción del cuarto, que sólo Shikaku sabía a qué clan pertenecía. Los tres movieron la cabeza en una negativa y Sarutobi suspiró._

 _\- Este monumento que está aquí, es símbolo de la Unión de nuestros clanes, y es nuestro deber mantener esa unión._

 _\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – La lengua de Inoichi había aparecido nuevamente y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho pidió disculpas, tendiéndose de rodillas._

 _\- Calma – sonrió Sarutobi – Ustedes aún son jóvenes, pero con el tiempo, cuando se conviertan en líderes de sus clanes, transmitirán esta alianza._

 _\- Suena algo muy problemático – Shikaku se rascaba la cabeza - ¿Cómo sabe que no moriré en la primera misión que me toque?_

 _\- ¿Tu debes ser Shikaku Nara? – El joven sólo bostezo – Si más no recuerdo, tienes un CI de 240, un genio como tal – siguió otro bostezo, que sólo hizo que la vena de la cien de Sarutobi apareciera en señal de desesperación - ¿Crees que alguien como tú morirá en la primera misión?, estoy seguro que buscaras la forma más fácil de hacerla sin que involucre mucho esfuerzo – el muchacho sólo desvío la mirada y cerró sus ojos._

 _Hiruzen los observó, eran un completo desastre, Inoichi parecía que iba a darle un colapso nervioso, Choza no dejaba de comer y Shikaku se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. Las palabras no iban a ser suficiente así que de su bolsillo saco una caja._

 _-Es una tradición – dijo para llamar la atención de los tres – que un miembro del clan Sarutobi les de un regalo por graduarse de la Academia – abrió la caja y allí, se encontraban tres pares de pendientes – simboliza su crecimiento, y la Unión de sus clanes, tal vez ahora no tiene sentido, pero con el tiempo, esto significará más que una tradición, serán capaces de desarrollar nuevas habilidades, sólo necesitan la motivación, para proteger a lo que más aprecian - Los niños tomaron los pendientes y observaron curiosos a Sarutobi, no lograban entender cuál era el significado, así que se limitaron a asentir._

Aún eran muy jóvenes en ese entonces, como los niños que tenía enfrente, y sabía que el momento había llegado, después de todo, había comprendido lo que significaban aquellas palabras.

-¿También tendremos nuestros pendientes? – Inojin observaba la palma del adulto.

\- Claro, pero es una tradición que algún miembro del clan Sarutobi lo haga, después de todo, también estamos unidos a ellos. Nuestros clanes no están unidos por un simple jutsu, más bien, nuestra técnica nació de la amistad de sus abuelos y yo.

-¿Ustedes? – La pequeña Akimichi miraba incrédulo a su abuelo.

\- El Tercer Hokage tuvo razón, los tres nos volvimos fuertes, y aunque la madurez había tocado nuestra puerta, Shikaku seguía siendo el mismo quejumbroso, y tal parece que las mujeres se habían vuelto la crisis más grande, que según él, para cualquier hombre viviente. Por otro lado Inoichi, había desarrollado grandes habilidades, pero aún seguía metiendo la pata, y más en las citas que conseguía. Y yo, visitaba con más frecuencia todos los restaurantes de Konoha. Pero, al final entendimos lo que era cuidar y proteger aquello que apreciamos. Cuando los tres sentamos cabeza, para Shikaku e Inoichi fue complicado, el estratega más inteligente de todo Konoha no podía anticipar los cambios repentinos de su esposa cuando estaba en cinta, e Inoichi, siendo el más lucido de la división de inteligencia, y con la capacidad de desentrañar cualquier secreto de la mente, no era capaz de saber qué ocurría con su esposa cuando las hormonas se le disparaban.

-¿Eran prácticamente unos mandilones? – pregunto el joven Nara.

\- Ante esas mujeres, no había ningún jutsu capaz de detenerlas – Los cuatro rieron, nunca se habían imaginado que la voluntad de unos Shinobis como ellos, fuera doblegada por dos simples mujeres – Sin embargo – Choza volvía a adoptar su tono serio – Cuando nacieron Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino, las palabras de Hiruzen regresaron a nuestra mente, entendimos lo que era proteger y heredar nuestra voluntad, y no sólo a nuestros hijos, sino a cada shinobi a nuestro cargo, todos aquellos jóvenes que seguirían nuestros pasos. Y entonces fue cuando nos vimos en la necesidad de utilizar nuestro jutsu combinado – La mirada de Choza se apago un poco y los niños lo miraron intensamente. - Un enemigo de Konoha manipulo al zorro de nueve colas y lo hizo que atacará la aldea. El Tercer Hokage mando a todos los genin a que se refugiaran, asegurando así que nunca se extinguiera la voluntad de fuego, las evacuaciones eran movilizadas por el clan Uchiha, protegiendo lo que nosotros llamábamos "el Rey".

\- ¿Y quién era " el Rey"? – cuestionó Shikadai.

\- Los niños como ustedes, ustedes eran y siguen siendo nuestros Reyes, - una sonrisa fugaz apareció en su rostro, pero el recuerdo la borro enseguida – A pesar de los esfuerzos, muchos perdieron la vida, nosotros no sabíamos si nuestros hijos estaban a salvo, y la desesperación se apoderó de nosotros, todos excepto Shikaku, él pensó una forma de sacar al zorro de la ciudad y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió, encontró la manera exacta de combinar nuestras técnicas para desestabilizarlo, y lo consiguió. – Suspiro pesadamente – Así fue como nació la Formación Ino-Shika-Cho, el legendario trio de perdedores, desarrolló una fuerza tal, que fue clasificada como nuestro jutsu secreto, y todo esto nació aquí, y esto es lo que quiero que se les grave, no importa si hoy por hoy no dominan la combinación, eso no define al trio Ino-Shika-Cho, lo que verdaderamente lo define, son los lazos que los unen y conectan entre sí, y a su vez los conectan a la aldea.

-¿Nuestros padres están conectados? – Pregunto su nieta, que hacía tiempo había dejado de comer, poniendo entera atención a las palabras de su abuelo, seguida por sus dos amigos.

-Así es, ellos más que nadie están conectados entre sí, y con cada miembro de esta aldea, sólo así es como conseguirán ser el nuevo trio.

Los tres niños se miraron y asintieron entre si, y Choza los veía, orgulloso de cada uno. El cielo había oscurecido, y con ello la temperatura descendía así quedó por terminada la charla.

-Es hora que los lleve a sus casas – dijo levantándose del pasto – Sino sus madres me mataran – los niños se levantaron, e hicieron junto a él una reverencia al monumento, en señal de respeto a sus antepasados.

\- Bueno Shikadai, no me preocuparé de que seas un flojo – dijo la morena sonriendo. – ni tu de que seas un neurótico. – Los dos niños la miraron para después echarse a reír, así como ella los aceptaba, también la aceptarían de ser una glotona, después de todo, así se conocieron y no tenían ningún inconveniente.

Mirándolos caminar Choza no pudo reprimir una lágrima, aquellos niños le recordaban tanto a sus épocas, veía claramente a Shikaku, Inoichi y él mismo reflejado, se sentía triste porque ellos no podrían disfrutar de sus nietos, pero aún así cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a sus amigos aquel día de guerra, porque también a él le habían dejado, más que una misión, su voluntad. El trabajo de inculcar a sus nietos, y de cuidar de ellos en su ausencia, jamás reemplazaría a sus amigos, porque, aunque hubiera muchas generaciones por venir, el original trio Ino-Shika-Cho siempre sembraría la voluntad de fuego, así como el mismo Hiruzen Sarutobi se encargó de sembrarlas en ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen la tardanza, espero que disfruten el capitulo, así como yo disfrute escribirlo

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

 **LauraOropezax3** : Qué bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por seguir la historia y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado, ¡Saludos!

 **Mariana989** **:** Jejejeje, hasta yo sentí que estaba allí mientras escribía, me da gusto que sea de tu agrado, ¡Saludos!

Ningún personaje me pertenece, y no gano nada escribiendo esto.

Sin más, ¡A leer!

2.- El Girasol de Neji.

El cielo se teñía de destellos amarillos y naranjas, anunciando que el astro Rey pronto cedería su lugar a la Luna, que impaciente, empezaba a hacer aparición, las nubes esponjosas se tornaban de naranja y azul oscuro, pronto la noche caería. Los ultimos rayos del atardecer se dejaron caer en el campo santo de Konoha, chocando con el monumento naranja, los ultimos visitantes hacían una reverencia a sus familiares para después marchar a refugiarse en el calor de sus hogares, y ellas no eran la excepción.

Tenía sostenido un gran girasol que le cubría completamente la cara, sólo las puntas de su cabello azul le eran visibles a su madre, y una vez que fue colocado el recipiente con agua. con movimientos torpes colocó el gran girasol, esbozando una sonrisa, satisfecha de haber cumplido su ardua misión. junto sus pequeñas manitas y cerró sus ojos azules, haciendo una pequeña oración, al igual que su madre, abrió los ojos y observó las demás lápidas, todas tenían flores blancas y sólo la de su tío tenía flores amarillas, para ser más precisos, tres girasoles adornaban la piedra, la duda se sembró en su cabecita y después de una reverencia tomó la mano de su mamá para retirarse con su mamá, seguía viendo flores blancas y su pequeña voz infantil se escuchó.

-Mamá - llamó la pequeña-

-¿Te ocurre algo?, cielo - La observaba interrogante con sus ojos lilas, mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

\- ¿Crees que le gusten los Girasoles? - Su carita curiosa volteaba a todos lados - A todos les llevan flores blancas, y nosotros siempre le llevamos girasoles.

\- Himawari - miró hacia arriba encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su madre - Eran sus flores favoritas - La niña abrió sus ojos y una sonrisa fue la culpable de mostrar su dentadura irregular a causa de la muda de sus dientes - Eran pocas cosas las que le gustaban - La niña observó a su madre y preguntó.

-¿Cómo era el Tío Neji? - su vocecita infantil sorprendió a Hinata, la miró un momento y después se sentaron fuera de una casa de té.

\- ¿Te gustarían unos dangos? - Preguntó a la niña, que asintió energéticamente, se levantó dejándola sola un momento, la noche apenas había caído y unos pocos pájaros cruzaban el cielo, los miro con detenimiento, sus grandes ojos azules siguieron su camino hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque, se quedó mirando el punto donde se habían perdido, hasta que su madre la sorprendió con un platito con donde había tres pinchos con bolitas de colores y un té que humeaba, la niña sonrió y tomó uno de los pinchos degustando la primera bolita.

\- Tu tío no era una persona muy sociable - Dijo Hinata después de tomar un poco de su té, llamando la atención de su hija, que iba por la tercera bolita - cuando éramos niños, hubo muchas dificultades, y eso, hizo que Neji se aislara de todos.

\- ¿Hasta de ti? - preguntó la pequeña, Hinata asintió con la cabeza y siguió.

\- Pero todo cambió cuando tuvo un encuentro con Naruto - La noche era fresca, tomó otro sorbo de té y el líquido caliente, fue resbalando por su garganta, confortandola de la suave briza que erizaba su piel. - Tu padre tiene un poder especial.

\- ¿Un poder especial? - sus ojos, abiertos y brillantes, le recordaban a Naruto cuando iban a la academia, la misma expresión de curiosidad mostraba cuando le enseñaban algo que no comprendía ni por más explicaciones que le dieran.

\- Sí - confirmó Hinata - Toda persona que conoce a tu padre, tiende a seguirlo, hasta Neji se sintió atraído a seguirle en su camino - observó su mano, donde se apreciaba un anillo plateado en su dedo anular - Tu padre salvó a Neji de la oscuridad en la que se veía sumido, y después de ello, volvió a ser mi primo - sonrió - aunque su seriedad no desapareció, su frialdad desaparecio, incluso aceptó a mi padre y por fin volvimos a ser una familia. - miró al cielo y vio un ave solitaria cruzarlo, el cielo de esa noche le recordaba a uno de esos días, donde Neji se permitía sonreír.

 _Las estrellas brillaban en aquel cielo despejado, la suave briza del aire refrescaba la noche, los animales nocturnos salían de sus escondites, la tranquilidad de la noche era perturbada por los suspiros de cansancio, en el jardín de los Hyuga, Hinata respiraba agitadamente, apoyando sus pequeñas manos sobre sus rodillas, gotas de sudor descendían desde su frente, chocando con el pasto._

 _\- Es todo por hoy - dijo Neji, que estaba parado frente a ella, a diferencia de ella, no se le notaba cansado, estaba sólo parado allí, sin ningún rastro de cansancio - Mañana lo conseguirá - su tono era calmado y nada severo._

 _\- Lo … lo siento - Su respiración apenas se normalizaba - No pue...do seguir..te el paso Neji-niisan -_

 _\- Hinata-sama - se acercó y después se sentó en el pasto - No debe de seguirme a mí - dijo muy serio, por su parte ella se sentó frente a él, sus manos estaban apoyadas en el pasto, soportando su propio peso - jamás debe de seguir mis pasos._

 _\- Neji-niisan yo…_

 _\- ¿Sabe por qué me gustan los Girasoles? - Hinata abrió sus ojos lilas en una expresión de asombro, Neji era muy reservado en cuanto a su vida, incluyendo sus gustos, y, el hecho que hablara de aquello, simplemente la dejó anonadada._

 _\- Antes, yo me había resignado a vivir en una jaula, a vivir en la oscuridad, soñaba con algún día ver el sol - La mirada del genin se ensombreció - decidí entrenar, sólo para que la rama principal de nuestra familia tomará en cuenta mi existencia, y no como un sirviente más. - miró sus manos - ahora soy sólo un ave que añora alcanzar el sol - Posó su vista en los ojos de Hinata - Tu sueño es estar junto a Naruto, que ese sea tu camino y no ser igual a mi, que tu fuerza crezca conforme se haga realidad._

 _Hubo un silencio, Hinata veía a Neji y después su vista se enfocó los girasoles que estaban detrás de su primo, agachados, pareciera que estuvieran durmiendo._

 _\- Los Girasoles duermen por las noches - Dijo Neji, llamando la atención de Hinata - y cuando sale el sol, ellos le siguen, deja que el sol ilumine su camino - una sonrisa apareció en su rostro sereno - esa luz, todos los ninjas tienen su propio sol, su propia luz que los ilumina, la que los guía, esa luz vive en ellos, en ti, Hinata, hace que se cuiden los unos a los otros, esa luz, hace que crezca la unión, en ese mundo lleno de sombras, la esperanza y los sueños nunca morirán mientras ella los ilumine._

 _\- Neji-niisan - la voz suave de Hinata se escuchó - ¿Tu tienes tu propio sol? - el aludido negó con la cabeza, Hinata le observó y la sonrisa de Neji se ensanchó._

 _\- Yo busco el sol, como todas las aves, tal vez no lo encuentre - Hinata se entristeció ante tales palabras - Sin embargo, aunque perezca en encontrarlo, protegeré, aun en la muerte, los girasoles que nazcan en nuestra familia - Ella le miró confundida ante sus palabras y Neji cerró los ojos, soltando una risa inocente - Le hice mucho daño, durante tanto tiempo._

 _\- Eso no impor… - Neji levantó una mano, pidiendo que le dejara continuar._

 _\- Eso, aunque me perdone, jamás podré perdonarme yo mismo, es por eso que aunque perezca, protegeré a los girasoles que ame, tal vez ese sea mi sol - miró al cielo y después se levantó, extendiendole una mano a Hinata para ayudarle - Después de todo, ese es el deseo del Primer Hokage, proteger a los nuestros, y los que vienen después - Le sonrió - ese es mi camino ninja._

\- El Tío Neji nos protege aún - La pequeña ya había terminado de tomar su té y resguardaba sus manitas del frío, guardandolas en los bolsillos de su chamarra rosa.

\- Sí, en especial a ti, Himawari - se sorprendió ante las palabras de su mamá - tu nombre, es el nombre de los girasoles que tanto le gustaban a Neji, eres el girasol que él seguirá protegiendo - la niña se abrazó a su madre - Y ahora tú y yo iremos a casa, tu padre y Boruto se estarán preguntando por qué tardamos tanto.

oooo0000oooo

\- ¡PAPÁ! - gritó un niño rubio, corriendo desde la sala hasta la habitación de su padre, pateando la puerta, entró gritando - ¡Deberías ir a buscar a mamá y Hima! - su rostro reflejaba miedo.

Dentro de la habitación, se encontraba un hombre, recostado en la cama, la capa que tenía bordado "séptimo" estaba tirada en el suelo, abrió un ojo para encontrarse con su hijo encima, se quedó quieto un momento y después se levantó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama, poniendo a su hijo en el suelo.

\- Boruto - habló luego de desperezarse el contenedor de Kurama - Tu madre, es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse, además que es mucho más fuerte y violenta que Sakura, cuando se trata de protegerte a ti o a Himawari - el niño le miraba con reproche - No te preocupes, ellas están bien.

\- Al menos - dijo el pequeño, con un puchero en la boca - acompáñame en la sala a esperarlas - Naruto miró a su hijo, y sonrió, se levantó y siguió al pequeño, hasta la sala, donde se sentaron, Naruto se estiró sobre el sofá, mientras Boruto se acurrucaba en el sillón individual. Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando escuchó el rechinar de la puerta de la casa.

Boruto salió disparado hacia el pasillo, mientras que el se levantó y caminó para encontrarse con su esposa.

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? - Les espetó el niño, mirando con reproche a su mamá.

\- Boruto - Naruto había aparecido detrás del niño - No le hables así a tu mamá - posó su mano en la cabeza de Himawari, y después miró a Hinata.

\- Pensé que dormirías - Le dijo la peliazul después de besar suavemente sus labios - hace días que no llegabas a casa. - Naruto le señaló con la mirada a Boruto y después sonrió, su hijo jamás le permitía descansar cuando se encontraba en casa, quería aprovechar al máximo la presencia de su padre.

\- ¡Papi! - Gritó Himawari, tomándolo de la mano - Soy un Girasol - dijo alegre, con su voz infantil.

\- ¿Eh? - La miró desconcertado al igual que Boruto.

\- ¡Sí!, soy el girasol del Tío Neji - soltó la mano de su padre y después abrazó a Boruto.

\- ¿Por qué un girasol Himawari? - Dijo Boruto sentandola en el sillón individual, sus padres seguía en el pasillo. - Tienes una cabeza pequeña, y cualquier girasol es más grande que tú.

\- Porque al tío Neji le gustaban los girasoles - el niño se encogió de hombros y después se acurrucó junto a su hermana, y extendió una mantita, la abrazo, quedando la cabeza de la niña recargada en el pecho de su hermano, su sonrisa fue interrumpida por un bostezo y después se durmió.

\- Entonces, mañana será un largo día de juntas - Comentó Hinata, Naruto le seguía el paso, y ambos entraron a la sala, para encontrarse a sus hijos dormidos, apretujados en el sillón.

\- Parece que Boruto sólo la esperaba para poder dormir tranquilo - Hinata volteo a ver a su esposo quien emitía un sonoro bostezo - y tú también necesitas dormir. - El hombre sonrió, se acercaron a sus hijos y después tomaron a los niños en sus brazos, y los llevaron a sus dormitorios.

\- Me alegra que los niños sean tan unidos - Hinata se había colado en las sabanas, junto a su esposo, que la abrazaba - Cuando los miro, veo a Neji y a mi, cuando aún éramos unos niños.

\- Neji sigue vivo en ellos - Naruto le hablaba al oído con los ojos cerrados.

\- Después de todo son los girasoles que prometió proteger - Naruto abrió los ojos y la miró curioso - Estoy segura que él los cuida, en especial a Himawari, seguramente el sol de ella, es el mismo que Neji buscaba.

\- ¿Sabes?- dijo Naruto, acomodandola en su pecho y posando su mentón en la cabeza de su esposa - algún día tendrás que explicarme el significado de los girasoles - Hinata rió y después cerró sus ojos lilas, Naruto aspiró el olor a lavanda, proveniente del cabello de ella, y se dispuso a dormir, pensando en qué tenía que ver un girasol con el sol.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, un poco largo, pero, espero que lo disfruten asi como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

Ningún personaje me pertenece, únicamente les comparto la loquera que vive en mí cabeza.

Sin más parloteo ¡A leer!

3\. "El Rey" de Asuma Sarutobi.

Pasear por la aldea sin tener responsabilidad alguna, de estar encerrado en una oficina, respirar el aire, y caminar por las tranquilas calles de la aldea, era sin duda, una de las razones por las cuales Kakashi Hatake estaba feliz de haber cedido el mando de la aldea a su alumno hiperactivo, "El Hokage naranja de Konoha". Aún no se acostumbraba al trato tan respetuoso, que recibía por parte de los aldeanos, y mucho menos que ahora, se daba el lujo de andar libremente, husmeando en el pueblo.

Cargaba su inseparable libro "Icha-Icha", en una pequeña cavidad de su chaleco, oculto a la vista de todos, siendo ya un hombre mayor, no quería ser conocido como "el Hokage pervertido", suficiente tuvo que pasar con sobornar a Naruto, para evitar cualquier sobrenombre, que sólo a él se le hubiera ocurrido. El día era tan fresco, sonrió para sí mismo, Gai, no pudo seleccionar mejor día que ese, para reunirse, ahora que él ya estaba retirado, rememorar viejos tiempos con su amigo, era otra de las cosas que disfrutaba. Caminó hasta llegar a una casa de té, en los límites de la aldea, el fresco aroma del bosque, simplemente le embelesaba.

El lugar donde estaba situada la casa de té, ofrecía un ambiente agradable, con la posibilidad de disfrutar de unos ricos dulces, en las mesas situadas en un jardín, a la sombra de las copas de los árboles cercanos, mejor lugar no pudo elegir el shinobi Cejudo para la reunión. Sonrió al ver que ya se encontraba en la mesa de siempre, le extrañaba el optimismo infinito de su amigo, siendo el portavoz de la "juventud", desde siempre, hubiera terminado postrado en una silla de ruedas. Cuando se enteró de la situación por Tsunade, pensó en que la depresión sería inminente, sin embargo, como siempre, Gai le sorprendía, siempre verlo con su sonrisa, y tan feliz, el mismo ánimo de siempre, sin duda, Gai era más digno que él, que, sin dudar, en aquella guerra, se entregó gustoso a los brazos de la muerte, por sus amigos, por sus alumnos, por la aldea, y daba gracias a Kami que sobrevivió.

Llegó hasta la mesa de siempre, allí se encontraba su mejor amigo, su traje verde no lo acompañaba esta vez, un pantalón azul y una bata cruzada, que era amarrada a la cintura con una cinta blanca, era su conjunto, el enorme yeso que cubría toda su extremidad inferior derecha, no le permitía lucir su preciado traje, su peinado no había cambiado, pero su rostro dejaba ver despiadadamente los años vividos, levantó su mano y recibió a su amigo con su pose de chico bueno, jamás cambiará, pensó el Hatake, y, aunque la mayoría de su rostro era cubierto por su pañoleta, los ojos de Kakashi expresaban alegría, y seguramente detrás de la pañoleta, una sonrisa estaba dibujada.

-Hace tiempo que dejaste de llegar tarde - Le dijo su amigo, mientras él se sentaba. - ¿Ya no hay necesidad de llegar tarde?

\- No, ya no la hay - colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y juntó sus manos sosteniendo su barbilla - La conciencia ya me ha dejado tranquilo.

\- No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso - dijo con sinceridad - Tengo que decirlo, por fin te pareces a tu padre.

\- ¿Eh? - le miró curioso - ¿Qué mosca te pico? - Gai soltó una carcajada, dejándolo más confundido. - ¿Acaso te estás volviendo un viejo senil?

-No Kakashi - Dijo tras calmarse - Antes, tus sonrisas eran tan falsas, como Lee diciendo que podía realizar un jutsu de invocación - El peliplateado lo miraba sorprendido - Tu rostro refleja la calidez y bondad de Sakumo-san.

-Aún me falta mucho para llegar a su altura - dijo nostálgico - apenas enmende gran parte de mis errores, aún falta.

-Eres tan perfeccionista - sentenció Gai - pero, yo puedo asegurar que, eres la viva imagen de tu padre, después de todo, él era el único que trataba a mi padre como su igual - Kakashi sonrió, su padre, a pesar de ser un excelente shinobi, jamás denigró a nadie, e incluso, trataba con sumo respeto al padre de Gai, siempre tan bueno, que nunca podría compararse con él. Miró detrás de su hombro, al ver la mano de Gai levantada, moviéndola en señal de saludo, y, vislumbró a dos mujeres acercándose. Kurenai portaba un vestido rojo, nada revelador, su cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros, y su rostro, aunque un poco demacrado por el tiempo, mostraban una mirada cargada de alegría, venía acompañada por su hija, Mirai, quien portaba su uniforme de Jounin, heredando los ojos rojos de su madre, y el cabello rebelde de su padre, ambas caminaron hasta donde se encontraban ellos, y tomaron asiento.

-Kakashi, Gai - Saludó Kurenai - me da gusto verlos - ambos le dedicaron una sonrisa.

\- Sexto - La hija de Kurenai hizo una reverencia, poniendo nervioso al Hatake - Maito-san - le dirigió otra reverencia y después se sentó a lado de su madre.

-Vamos - dijo Kakashi incómodo - no me hagas sentir tan viejo - Gai y Kurenai estallaron en risas, mientras que Mirai se sonrojaba.

-Quién lo diría - Gai se secaba una lágrima - Que la hija de Asuma sería tan respetuosa - Kakashi río - Kurenai, hiciste un buen trabajo con ella - La aludida sonrió - si hubiera heredado alguno de sus vicios…

-Si que tiene algunos - Dijo riendo - aún no consigo que levante su cuarto.

-¡Mamá! - gritó y segundos después se tapó la boca con ambas manos provocando la risa de los adultos.

-Kakashi, ¿Recuerdas cuando le ayudamos a arreglar su departamento? - dijo sin parar de reír - no podía quitarme el olor a cigarro.

-Yo no podía quitarme la ceniza de mi cabello - Kurenai río, recordando lo desordenado y descuidado que era Asuma - no sé cómo no se incendiaba, con tantas colillas a medio apagar que encontramos - Los tres adultos rieron, mientras que Mirai los miraba extrañados.

-Iré por algo de comer - Kurenai se levantó, dejando a su hija sola con el par, la hora de la comida anunciaba su llegada con la clientela que empezaba a crecer, aquel par de hombres no dejaba de reír con sus recuerdos, ella les observaba, era raro ver al serio Sexto, en esa situación, su madre siempre le decía que era un experto en guardar apariencias, y que pocos le conocían tal cual era, tal vez por eso era extraño verle tan relajado y sonriente. Ponía suma atención cuando escuchaba la mención de su padre. Cuando era pequeña, su sensei, Shikamaru, le relataba pocas cosas acerca de él, su madre por otro lado, le recalcaba lo valiente que era, sin embargo, siempre sentía un vacío en su interior, vivir sin padre, era difícil para un niño, y para ella no fue diferente, tenía curiosidad como cualquiera, y, el que mencionaran anécdotas sobre él, hacía que toda su concentración recurriera a ella, para que quedaran grabadas en su memoria, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kakashi, que desde hace unos instantes le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, observando que no se perdía ningún detalle de lo que acontecía.

-Mirai - llamó el peliplateado, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara - ahora que te veo, tuviste suerte de salir igualita a Kurenai - el sonrojo aumentó - incluso, el cabello rebelde de Asuma te sienta bien, o no, Gai. - El aludido la observó un momento, haciendo que su rostro pareciera un tomate maduro y asintió enérgicamente.

-Ma… mamá di… dice - dijo tartamudeando por la vergüenza - que le recuerdo a papá.

-Eso es -Señaló Gai - porque tu papá vive en ti - La chica le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos - tal vez tu no lo veas, pero aquellos que conocimos a Asuma, sabemos que gran parte de él está en ti - Mirai observó que Kakashi asentía, confirmando las palabras de su amigo, pensó un momento y después su rostro se entristeció, y sin darse cuenta, las palabras salieron.

-Quisiera saber más de él - los adultos le miraban con seriedad absoluta - sentirme más identificada con él. - Kakashi la observó detenidamente, ni él ni Gai sabían lo que era crecer sin conocer a sus padres, conocía a pocos que, se sobreponían a ese sentimiento de abandono, un ejemplo era su alumno hiperactivo, se imaginó tener esa necesidad apremiante de saber quién fue, debía ser desesperante. Una hoja cayó del árbol que les cubría con su sombra, extendió la mano y la hoja se detuvo en su palma, las hojas de los árboles le recordaban siempre a Hiruzen Sarutobi, una persona contraria a lo que fue si hijo, sonrió para sí mismo y le pasó la hoja a Mirai, que lo miro extrañado, tomó la hoja y después el Sexto Hokage habló.

-Mirai, si quieres saber sobre Asuma, es tu oportunidad - la sorpresa inundó sus ojos - no hay mejor persona que pueda describirlo que él - Señaló con un dedo al shinobi de las cejas pobladas - yo no te puedo decir mucho, sólo que era parecido a mi en ciertas cosas. - La chica le miró con sus rojos ojos, mientras que Gai asentía.

-Tu y Asuma eran parecidos - habló Gai - desde niño - Mirai le escuchaba emocionada - Asuma ya era rebelde, siempre le seguía la contraria a su padre, en nuestra generación de esperaban dos genios, Kakashi por ser hijo de Sakumo-san y tu padre, por ser hijo de el Tercer Hokage, sólo Kakashi logró brillar, puesto que Asuma, a pesar de tener un talento impresionante, prefirio ser de los ultimos sólo para enojar a su padre.

-¿Por qué haría algo así? - preguntó la chica - ¿No se querían?

-Apuesto a que Asuma quería a su padre y viceversa - aseguró Gai - sin embargo, le pasó lo que le pasa a Boruto con su padre, el Séptimo - Mirai le miró sin comprender - ser hijo de un Hokage, no sólo significa que todos esperen grandes hazañas, sino, sacrificar su posición como padre, para servir a la aldea, y protegerla, aunque el Tercero, siempre estuvo al pendiente de Asuma, su posición como Hokage los distanció, como todos nosotros se convirtió en un Shinobi grandioso, pero, aún seguia chocando con su padre.

-Me atrevo a decir, que el único que entendió las enseñanzas del Tercero, en tiempo y forma fuiste tú - interrumpió Kakashi, ganándose las miradas curiosas de Mirai y Gai - Asuma y yo, teníamos una visión errónea, de lo que significaba ser un shinobi, y a pesar del éxito que tenía en las misiones, el Tercero sabía que los motivos por los cuales, Asuma luchaba, no eran los correctos.

-¿Cuáles eran sus motivos? - Mirai tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza, y a pesar del relato poco alentador de su padre, estaba contenta que sus dudas tendrían respuesta esa tarde.

-¿Shikamaru te ha dicho alguna vez que es el "Rey"? - preguntó Kakashi, Mirai pensó un momento y después negó con un movimiento de cabeza - bueno, a simple vista, y estudiando la estructura de la organización del país del Fuego, cualquiera pensaría que el Rey es el señor feudal - la chica asintió - Asuma creía eso, y por eso se unió a los 12 guardianes, para proteger al señor feudal.

-Recuerdo que fue alabado por sus hazañas - explicó Gai - sin embargo, cuando regreso, la tensión entre su padre y él seguía, pero, todo cambio cuando se le asignó al equipo 10.

-Ino-Shika-Cho - susurró Mirai y Gai asintió.

\- Al principio seguía siendo el mismo engreído, pero esos tres niños le enseñaron lo que tú padre quería que aprendiera, quién era "el Rey" que debía proteger -

-¿Quién? - dijo sin pensar, y después se cubrio la boca apenada, provocando la risa de los adultos.

-Los niños - dijo sonriendo - las hojas verdes, que, serían las siguientes en bailar en el fuego - la niña le miró sin comprender - proteger a una persona como el señor feudal, es importante, porque es la cabeza de la nación, sin embargo, los niños, son por mucho, más importantes, ellos serán los que siguen, heredarán todo lo que nosotros construimos, nuestra voluntad, son las semillas que se siembran con el amor de los padres, se riegan con la sabiduría y las enseñanzas de sus maestros, y florecen en hombres y mujeres de bien, es por eso que son nuestros Reyes.

-Tu padre descubrió una verdad, que le llenó el vacío que sentía - continuo Gai - y, aunque no parezca, su verdadera fuerza emergió, cuando protegemos a lo que más queremos, nuestra fuerza arrasa, como el fuego - Gai miró los ojos de Mirai - El valor y la voluntad de Asuma vive en ti, tienes la bondad de tu madre, y el valor de tu padre, la voluntad de fuego, del clan Sarutobi vive en tu interior, esa voluntad que tu padre comprendió y aceptó gustoso, es lo que te identifica como su hija.

-Cuando Asuma murió - habló Kakashi llamando la atención de la chica y su amigo - lo hizo con una sonrisa en su rostro, no le dio tiempo a la tristeza, se sintió feliz de haber protegido a su "Rey", a ti, Mirai, aunque sabía que no te vería, sabía que tendrías una madre que te amaria incondicionalmente, un sensei, que, te enseñaría, incluso, mejor que él, y una persona que te mostraría el linaje tan noble, del cual formas parte. - Kakashi suspiró - Mirai, la voluntad del mismísimo primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju, corre dentro de ti, a través de las enseñanzas al clan Sarutobi, eres la hija de Asuma y nieta de Hiruzen Sarutobi, eres una de las hojas que el Tercero protegió con su vida, el "Rey" por el cual Asuma se sacrificó, mucho de ellos vive en ti - La niña observó los rostros sonrientes de aquellos adultos.

Un sentimiento de alegría emergio desde su alma, mostrándose como una sonrisa, su padre le había dejado muchas cosas, tanto para cuidarla como enseñarle, Shikamaru siempre le entrenaba con sabiduría, su primo Konohamaru, siempre le hablaba de su abuelo, le enseñaba todo lo que tenía que saber del su clan, y su madre, le amaba inmensamente, su padre le dejó protegida, y su voluntad fue lo que lleno el vacío de su alma, la voluntad de su padre le dio el calor que le faltaba, como un abrazo que tanto ansiaba, se abrazo así misma, contenta de descubrir que su padre vivía dentro de ella, Kakashi y Gai la miraban con una sonrisa, esa niña, era , sin duda, la mejor combinación de Asuma y Kurenai.

-¡Lo siento! -Kurenai gritó, llamando la atención de los adultos, que voltearon, llevaba una bandeja repleta de comida - Hay una fila terrible para comprar, pensé que nunca llegaría mi turno - colocó la bandeja en el centro y después miró a su hija, que tenía una sonrisa infantil en el rostro y se abrazaba asi misma - ¿Te pasa algo?, cariño - Le preguntó.

-Nada mamá - Dijo contenta - me alegra saber que papá era un holgazán y vicioso - Kurenai parpadeo y después se levantó, dedicándoles a los hombres una mirada de furia, nada común en ella, haciendo que se apartarán lo más que pudieran, chico su puño con su palma, haciendo tronar sus nudillos, un tic apareció en su ojo, debido a la furia que estaba conteniendo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le contaron a mi hija? - dijo con fingida dulzura - Eh, Kakashi, Gai - Los aludidos pusieron cara de espanto.

Y también eres igual de sinvergüenza y mentirosa que él, pensó en Hatake, mientras echaba a correr, empujando la silla de su compañero, quien le gritaba que fuera más rápido, si Kurenai los llegaba a alcanzar, no querían imaginar en qué clase de genjutsu los iba a dejar.


End file.
